The most embarrassing day ever
by Boendal
Summary: It's a Valantine day and Kakashi is being rude to one of his female friends. This story is about his punishment.


I do **not own Naruto.**

The fourteen year old silver haired shinobi was walking down the street. The shops around him were decorated with pink and red heart shaped decorations. This could mean only one thing. The fourteenth of February came to konoha village. Kakashi had tolerated the day for the most part. He could even enjoy it although rarely, but this time he absolutely hated the day.

Fate hated him so much. Well that wasn't entirely true. The copy ninja admitted that the current situation was entirely his fault. It started with the usual meeting of team Minato or its remains to be exact.

Flshback

A chestnut haired girl walked up the snow covered hill. She was holding a bag in her hands. Her sensei and friend were already there. She smiled and ran up to them. The males greeted her.

Rin smiled at Kakashi and gave him the bag.

"What is it?", asked the confused silver haired teen.

"Today is Valentine day silly. It's my gift to you", said the girl with a smile and a small blush. She hoped everyone would think that it's due to a cold weather. The boy opened the bag and pulled out a silver scarf that was a bit lighter then his hair. He looked at it then at his friend and then back at the garment. He out it back into the bag and handed it to Rin.

"I don't need it. I already have a scarf and I like it a lot better then this one", said the hero of the sharingan. Several emotions flashed through Rin's face. The first one was shock which was followed by anger and then there was rage. The first thing that happened was completely expected by the boy. She started yelling at him.

"What?! I wasted a whole month on making this scarf. You just give it back and say 'I don't like'?! That's not how you supposed to take a gift especially from a girl! You such a moron!", yelled the girl. The next thing that Kakashi had expected was a punch or even an attack with a senbon or a kunai but the next thing that happened didn't follow the expectations of the ninja prodigy. Rin turned to Minato.

"Sensei Kakashi is being mean again. Can you do something about it?" asked the medic with a sweet smile. The blonde rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. What should he do? Kakashi was like a son to him and a great ninja but Rin was right as well. The silver haired boy couldn't be so rude with his friends especially females. That could lead to some unfortunate and dangerous event. Maybe he should teach him a lesson? That may be useful to him.

"I just wanted to congratulate you and to give you a day off but now I think I will turn it into a patience training for you Kakashi. Ninja is supposed to be calm and patient even in most bizarre situations so until the end of the day you will be doing all things Rin would tell you to do" said the yellow flash.

The brown haired girl grinned and hugged her sensei. Then she turned to her friend with an evil smile on her face.

"Kakashi we will be going to the village now and you will be carrying me on your shoulders" said the girl with a bright smile. The silver haired boy groaned but bent down and allowed his friend to climb onto his shoulders and then they headed in the direction of the village. Minato let out a small chuckle.

End of the Flashback

That's how the great Hatake Kakashi ended up with a girl on his shoulders who was currently contently sipping her hot chocolate. Rin was choosing the most crowded streets and districts to go to for some _unknown_ reason.

Gay and Asuma had already seen him and they made clear that they will not allow him to forget about that any time soon.

After another turn into even more crowded street the boy groaned and looked up at his friend.

"Why do you hate me so much?", asked Kakashi.

"I don't hate in fact I love you and you know that" said the medic with a calm voice as she took a sip from her hot chocolate.

"Then why are you trying to make my life miserable?" asked the annoyed boy.

"I don't want to make your life miserable I just want to see how your dignity falls lower then the eights gates of hell" said Rin with a sweetest smile. Somehow it made her even more terrifying.

"Hey Rin, Over here!" yelled someone from the crowd. Anko and Kurenai walked up to them. They looked at the pair and started laughing.

"Look who managed to tame the great Hatake Kakashi" laughed Anko as she ruffled boy's hair. The hero of the sharingan let out a low growl. The girls started laughing even harder. Then Rin hit him lightly on the head.

"Down boy" said Rin between her giggles. The girls made a few more remarks and left the teens. The day continued to drag. Kakashi couldn't even imagine how many people knew him. Wherever they went there was bound to be someone that would make a sassy comment about his current situation. The list went from Kushina and up to the hokage himself who even left his duty for a few minutes to see the scene.

When the day was about to end the boy's wallet became a lot thinner. The medic used the opportunity to enrich their wardrobes. He was supposed to admit that some of the stuff she bought him was pretty nice but still he wasn't sure he would be able to live to the next month. Well that was another lie. Minato-sensei would always be glad to barrow him some and he was ninety nine percent sure that Rin would be more then willing to cook for him. When he thought about then the day didn't seem as bad as it could be.

The village was already covered by the dark blanket of the night. Kakashi was walking his friend to her house. They were now walking side by side and hand in hand. The later part was of course Rin's initiative, but the boy was happy with the change of the position. It started snowing several minutes ago. Finally they reached their destination, Rin's home. The girl turned to her friend with yet another smile.

"Well looks like you punishment is over but before you go home let me do something okay" said the medic as she pulled down the black mask and slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his. It was a one sided kiss pretty much as Rin expected. She was about to break the kiss when two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to the copy ninja. To Rin's great surprise he was kissing her back. She even opened her eyes for a moment. Kakashi's eye opened for a second and then closed. He pulled back but only for a few millimeters.

"Aren't you supposed to close your eyes when you are kissed by the guy of your dreams?", asked the copy ninja with a smirk.

"Shut up", said the flustered girl. The boy's smirk grew bigger as he pulled her in for another kiss. It continued for several minutes until they felt too cold to continue standing under the snow. Rin grabbed her bags and ran to the doors of her home but before she entered her house the medic turned around and smiled at the silver haired ninja.

"Kakashi I love you"

"Yeah I can tolerate you as well" said the boy in a monotone voice.

"Kakashi answer properly" said the girl with a gentle smile.

"Fine, I love you too", said Kakashi with a smile. Rin's smile grew bigger and she ran into the house. The boy smiled. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

"… and that's how Kakashi's most embarrassing day ever has ended ", said thirty two years old Hatake Rin.

"Wow sensei you never told us that you were engaged" said Sakura as she admired already a wife of her old teacher.

"Well you never really asked and we've been trying to convince everyone that she was dead" explained the sixth hokage.

"But why", asked Hinata that came here with her boyfriend.

"That's a story for another time" said the brown haired woman as she looked at her husband and smiled at him.

 **I hope you liked it. The comments are welcomed.**


End file.
